Happy Birthday, Tenten
by humble beginnings
Summary: Sitting on the park bench, Tenten silently fumed. ‘I will meet you at five, Tenten. Don’t forget.’ She mimicked Neji’s words in her mind. Tenten had waited for hours at the Academy but he never arrived.


He was used to this. Dull, meaningless nights that were nothing more than wastes of time.

_So what makes tonight any different? _Neji thought exasperatedly as he strolled casually along the sidewalk, past assorted shops and markets bearing eye-catching signs.

Not that he was looking. Oh, no, Neji's mind was far too occupied to even spare a glance at the captivating logos. It was two in the morning and he was completely unable to sleep. And so, he decided on taking a brief walk through the village.

_Tonight's no different, you idiot. _The long-haired boy cursed under his breath.

... Tenten didn't show up for training...

...They were supposed to meet at Ichiraku ramen...

...She promised she'd be there…

_Hn, like I __care_Neji kicked one of the pebbles scattered along the road, sending it skipping into the darkness.

_Perhaps she decided not to go? _He doubted it. She told him she'd never skip training for anything. And he believed her…

_Until now… _The boy known as a genius heaved a frustrated sigh. What was wrong with him? Why did it even matter so much?

---

Sitting on the park bench, Tenten silently fumed.

'_I will meet you at five, Tenten. Don't forget.' _She mimicked Neji's words in her mind. Tenten had waited for hours at the Academy but he never arrived.

_That moron…_ She thought, shaking her head in disbelief.

_But… Did something happen to him? Did he get hurt? _Despite her efforts, Tenten could feel her anger slowly dissipating into nothing but worry.

_And it was my birthday too. Did he even remember? _It seemed pretty unlikely.

_But why does it bother me so much? It's not like it really matters, after all, I'm the one training him…It really doesn't matter…_

… _Right? _

It was strange. The Hyuuga prodigy had been Tenten's closest friend since they were sorted into the same team. They trained together almost daily and they understood each other, exchanging disgusted glances when Gai-sensei and Lee wandered off into their own world… full of glittery teeth, spandex suits and good-guy poses. Ah, how Tenten missed the good old days. It was only a couple of months ago since she began feeling differently about Neji. She, well, she couldn't explain it, but the times that they shared alone used to be fun. Now though, they were just plain awkward. Neji was more reserved around Tenten and she was more nervous and jittery around him, often filling up the eardrum-shattering silences between the two of them with aimless ranting, covering up her uncomfortableness.

She hated the way things were now.

---

_I must be going crazy… _Neji decided.

_Surely, nothing happened to her. She might have forgotten, or- _He stopped walking abruptly. A slouched, female figure sat by herself on one of the green park benches. She was alone, her head in her hands. Was it…? Oh no… it was-

… _Tenten…_

Immediately, he plastered a stoic expression on his face and approached the young girl.

"Tenten." She jumped slightly in shock, straightening up and facing him.

"N-Neji-kun? Oh! Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried…" Tenten breathed a sigh or relief.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Neji answered, his eyebrows slightly arched in puzzlement.

"Oh, well, it's nothing, really. It's just that I waited for you beside the Academy today, for training, you know, but you kind of didn't come…" She suddenly trailed off, staring at her knees.

"The Academy? I waited for you at-"Then it suddenly dawned on him, "… Ichiraku…"

"So… So you didn't forget!" Tenten exclaimed. She looked at the boy standing before her. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and dark blue sweatpants. His long hair was untied, unruly and tangled. The curse mark on his forehead seemed to glow eerily. He looked… Oh, he looked so… Tenten felt flutters in her stomach.

"No, Tenten, I didn't." His reply snapped her back to reality. She felt her face flush.

"Um, are you alright?" Neji stared at her, his eyes etched with concern, "You look unwell."

"Me? Y-Yeah! Fine. I'm fine. I just, I- um… I like… Y-Your shirt… Heh heh…" Tenten stuttered, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, um… Thank you." The Byakugan-user shifted his feet uncomfortably. Despite the lack of light, Tenten could tell that his face was tinged with pink.

After she didn't answer, Neji continued, "It was your birthday, am I right?"

"You remembered?"

"How could I possibly forget?" A small, crooked smile played on his perfectly shaped lips. Tenten smiled back shyly.

"Neji?" She started.

"… Yes?"

"Um… Well…"

The normally quiet, apathetic ninja replied by leaning in and gently brushing his lips against hers. It was heaven.

"Happy birthday, Tenten."

END.


End file.
